Letters to Padfoot
by spritesinger
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts Harry moves back into Grimmauld Place for a short while. Whilst there he finds several letters which he reads.
1. 3rd December

Opening the door to Sirius' bedroom, Harry slipped through and stood looking around for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. He had been back at Grimmauld place for about a week, slowly clearing through the mountains of junk that had accumulated over the years. This room was the last one that needed to be done; a job he had been alternatively dreading and looking forward to at the same time. It seemed strangely invasive to be going through his godfather's things.

There was a large desk in one corner, covered in parchment pieces, dust, quills and inkpots, with the occasional owl pellet just for variety. Aimlessly he picked up bits and pieces, staring at them before putting them back: shifting the contents around but not actually doing anything about clearing them up.

Underneath a box of owl treats was yet another stack of parchment, although this one seemed older and more worn than any of the others he had seen. He flipped through, not really reading, just looking at the handwriting that seemed so strangely familiar.

A word leaped out from the page and he looked more closely, actually reading this time. They appeared to be a collection of letters.

Flipping through a few more sheets he now realised where he had seen the handwriting before. They were arranged chronologically so he started with the first one.

3rd December

Dear Padfoot,

We have finally moved into the house at Godric's Hollow! With all of the boxes scattered around it looks even smaller than I thought it would from the outside, but still – it will be very cosy by the time we have finished with it! Harry was very good and didn't seem to mind being passed form person to person like a parcel – he didn't cry once.

Remus and Wormy were there but we all missed you, especially James. He wasn't allowed to prank anyone for a whole day and I think that he was sorely tempted. I know that Wormy gave him a wider and wider berth as the day wore on! I don't think that James has ever grown up; mind you he did manage to fix the plumbing which had burst. Around tea time we all entered the kitchen to find water leaking through the ceiling and the floor flooded! I don't know what he did but he dashed upstairs and when he came down again the deluge had stopped – thank goodness!

Bathilda Bagshot popped round earlier with a bag of home-made scones and we had a nice chat. Did you know that Aberforth once crashed a broomstick into her greenhouse? I never even knew that he had been _near_ a broomstick! She absolutely adored Harry and held him for almost the entire visit, saying that it had been years since she had had a baby to cuddle. Harry was very sweet and just gurgled, cooed and waved his ands in the air.

Before he left Remus mentioned that he Dumbledore had given him a job to do and that he wouldn't be around for the next month or so. I do hope that he will be all right. How is your mission going? Can you tell us any more about what you're doing? If you can't don't worry, I'm sure you're having fun whatever it is – you always liked danger. Please don't do anything silly, though. We would all miss you very much!

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S. James has been reading over my shoulder and says I should call Remus Moony. I don't know, though. He's more a Remus than a Moony. What do you think? Oh, James also says to say hi Padfoot from him so:

"Hi Padfoot!" From James.

Harry finished the letter and sat for a moment, looking at the familiar yet also unfamiliar handwriting, before turning to the next one.


	2. 8th January

8th January

Dear Padfoot,

Happy New Year! Did you have a nice Christmas? We had a quiet but pleasant time - Bathilda, Albus and Aberforth came to lunch then we played games all afternoon. I never knew Albus was so good at exploding snap and Bathilda won every game of chess that she played. None of us could beat her - not even James. They played for hours - I think that the chess set felt thoroughly bruised by the end of it. Thank you for the presents by the way; James loved the socks (where did you find winged _socks_?) although unfortunately they are still zooming around the ceiling. Neither of us could catch them, though Harry did get the closest. Maybe he will be a seeker when he's older! He certainly enjoyed watching the model broomsticks wizzing about the room. They seem to fascinate him as much as snow does! Thank you for Magical Plant Species, it looks fascinating and I can't wait to start reading!

We had a small amount of snow over the new year but it has mostly melted. Harry adored watching it fall and sat for hours just looking at it - I haven't seen him sit so still for so long before (except for when he was watching the broomsticks), usually he's causing mischief somewhere with James -those two are so alike!

I can't believe it - we have been in the new house over a month! I can't believe time has flown by so quickly. We have nearly finished unpacking and the cat has finally started to settle down. For the first two weeks she was very edgy and didn't seem to like Godric's Hollow at all; I think she missed her friends from the old place. We have also started to decorate. James managed to get hold of some paint and we had a lovely time splashing paint around the spare-room in the muggle way! All three of us got completely covered but the spare-room looks lovely.

How is everybody at the Order? Wormy visited last Friday and he said that you, Ted and Andromeda were busily planning a surprise party for Nymphadora's 10th birthday. Would you pass on the birthday card and say Happy Birthday for us? I can't believe that she is 10 years old!

Have you heard anything from Remus? Wormy hadn't and neither has James, although if he is on secret business for the Order that wouldn't be surprising. I do hope he's alright.

Oh dear; Harry's crying. I sent him and James outside to play for a bit and it sounds like he got too close to the Fanged Geraniums - why anybody would put them in a flower border escapes me!

lots of love,

Lily

P.S. Despite the fact that you agree with James and say Remus should be called Moony I'm afraid I'll have to keep on calling him Remus - Moony just doesn't suit him!

OoOoOoO

Harry looked down at his left hand, at the tiny little bite mark that was on his middle finger, then started the next letter.


	3. 16th February

16th February

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you for your last letter – I was glad to hear that Fred and George got over their mild case of Dragon Pox and that none of the other Weasleys caught it. Poor Molly! It must have been awful – the twins ill, Ron and a baby on the way. I heard that Arthur has been promoted – Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office! Would you pass on our congratulations for us?

We have now completely finished decorating the house. Harry's room is a beautiful light blue, unoriginal I know but we were dictated to by what James could buy when he went out under the cloak. The cloak has been amazing – James has been out a few times and it is the only reason that he is not bouncing off the walls! He hates being cooped up.

Since I last wrote the snow has returned and it is about two feet deep! James took Harry over to Bathilda's where he spent the day being cuddled whilst he dug out a path for her. Her sister is staying at the moment and they seem to be having a lovely time.

Poor Harry is teething at the moment so we (me and Harry) are a little short of sleep – I swear James would sleep through anything, including a dragon in the garden. I have tried everything that I can think of to help but so far haven't had much luck. I've tried a Calming Draught and a Draught of Peace and although they have sort of worked the effects haven't lasted very long. Could you ask Andromeda and Molly what they used when their children were at this stage? I'm in desperate need of advice!

How did Dora's party go? Did she enjoy the surprise? What colour did her hair go when she found out? I hope that she had a lovely time.

How's Wormy? We haven't seen him (or you!) in ages. You should both come to Godric's Hollow sometime soon, maybe when Remus gets back. It would be nice to see each other again. I don't suppose that you have heard anything more about what Remus is doing? Have you heard from him at all? James mentioned yesterday that he hadn't had a letter from him in a while which is unlike him. Still, I'm sure we would have heard from him if something was wrong. Come and visit soon – I know that Harry would love a visit from his godfather and James and I would like to see you too!

Lots of love,

Lily

The light had started to fade, casting shadows on the walls behind him. Downstairs he knew that Kreacher would have nearly finished cooking tea, but he couldn't bring himself to stop reading. Leaning back against the pillows he started the next one.


	4. 26th March

26th March

Dear Padfoot,

Please come and visit soon! James is climbing the walls – he can't stand being forced to stay in one place for long. He's fixed everything that needed fixing and has now started 'experimenting'! So far he has turned the coffee table into a tree frog (he said that that wasn't quite the outcome he had in mind – he wanted to try and make it look more presentable) and has come up with a spell that causes the lights to flash on and of every half an hour which so far we haven't found a way of stopping it. Help! I think he's worried about Remus as well. I know that he said that he might not write for a month or two but that was at the beginning of December and it is almost April! Has _anybody_ heard from him at all?

Poor Bathilda has had a cold for the last few days. She caught it just after her sister went home so we haven't seen her for a while. She said that she didn't want to risk Harry or James and I catching it. We sent over some Pepperup Potion but I don't think that it has worked quite as well as it should have.

Thank you for asking Molly and Andromeda for their advice about Harry's teething. I would never have thought of using Mutlap essence but it worked wonders and Harry seems to be in much less pain. Would you pass on my thanks for me? Would you also say thank you for the tip about the Invigoration Draught – I don't feel nearly as tired as I did before.

Bathilda told me that Dorcas Meadows was found dead and that it is believed that You-Know-Who killed her himself. I can't believe that she's gone. Bathilda also said that Benjy Fenwick has disappeared and that everyone thinks that he's dead. Would you send our regards to his sister? James went very quiet when he heard; I know that he wishes that he could be of more help, we both do. Still, at least this way we know that Harry is safe.

We haven't really done much this month. I've started to have a go at the garden. It's surprising the difference having a space of your own makes. Herbology was never my favourite subject but now I can't wait to get started properly! So far I've removed the Fanged Geraniums that bit Harry and the daffodils have come up –nice ones, not honking ones. I also found a wisteria that tried to strangle anyone who came near at the bottom of the garden which I removed straight away. Thank goodness Harry didn't find it first! I can't work out who would have planted some of the things that I have found here. There are some lovely things like Flutterby Bushes and then Fanged Geraniums and a Strangling Wisteria!

Thank you for agreeing to pass on all of our messages to everybody else in the order – I hope that it isn't too much trouble. Still, I suppose that the Fidelius Charm wouldn't be much use if everybody in the order knew where we were!

Do come and visit soon – I know that James would love to see you (as would Harry and I).

Lots of love,

Lily

OoOoO

"Harry?" The door was slightly open and Ginny was there, looking at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," he said, sitting up.

"Kreacher sent me up to tell you that dinner is nearly ready." She half smiled. "He is so different from what he was like when the Order first moved in here." She saw the pieces of parchment in his hands. "What are you doing?" Harry handed her the letters that he had already read and she came and sat down next to him.  
"You can read them if you like." He told her, so she did. Harry sat and waited for her to finish, then they started to read the next letter together.


	5. 7th April

7th April

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ Your arrival last week probably saved the house from going up in a puff of smoke! It was lovely that you were able to come for James' birthday - we haven't had a get-together for so long! Thank you also for getting the socks down off the ceiling - they've been flying around for months now. I'm sending you Easter Egg in the next post - I've been experimenting so I hope you like it.

Would you also pass on the enclosed recipe to Molly? I have discovered cut-and-come-again cake - as fast as you take one slice of cake it replaces itself! When we last met she was complaining about how much cake 5 small hungry boys can eat in a sitting - I do hope this will help!

The day after you left the plumbing completely broke. Apparently it didn't like being filled with green gunge and frog spawn on April Fool's Day - not that I blame it! Anyway, James managed to fix it but we were wading about in the remains of frog spawn and gunge mixed with water for a day or two while he worked out what was wrong. Harry and I disappeared into the attic for most of the time and sorted through some of the boxes of bits and pieces that were there. We found all sorts including all our old school stuff and James' quidditch robes. Harry had a fun afternoon playing with an old snitch that was in a box and he caught it almost every time - I'm sure he'll be a seeker like James when he grows up!

Bathilda came round a few days ago and we had a lovely time talking. She brought me some snap dragons for the window although I shall have to keep them out of the reach of little fingers - Harry has managed to forget about the dangers of prodding plants far too quickly; he found another patch of fanged geraniums that I missed and tried to poke them again. I managed to rescue him before he got another finger bitten but it was a close call!

James snuck out a couple of nights ago and went for a wander around the village; when he came back he had an armful of muggle stationary! He said that he had come up with an idea and that he didn't want to spoil perfectly good quills whilst he was still testing, which was why he bought the biros. He showed me what he had done earlier and he has come up with a way of storing pens in desks so that they take up no room at all - you balance it on the desk and push and it disappears into it! He told me to send you one to see what you thought.

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S. James told me to tell you had to be careful not to push the pen completely into the desk as you wouldn't be able to get it back!

OoOoO

The mention of the pen reminded him of something. Getting up, he hunted around on the top f the desk where he found the letters. At the back was a black biro which he pulled out and looked at. He balanced it on its point on the desk and then slowly pushed down. Reluctantly, the pen sank into the desk and, when he pulled at it, reappeared. Carefully he tucked it into one of his pockets so he wouldn't lose it, then he and Ginny started the next letter.


	6. 17th May

17th May

Dear Padfoot,

Have you heard anything at all from - or even of - Remus? There has been nothing, even Dumbledore hasn't heard anything, and James and I are really worried. If you hear anything at all, even a rumour, please write straight away. I have a horrible feeling that James will try and sneak out if we don't hear something soon!

How are you? It has been raining here for the last week and everywhere is waterlogged – I can't get out into the garden at all. Still, it's been so dry for so long that the garden could do with a good soaking.

Do you remember that last month I told you we had found James' old Quidditch stuff? When I told James he immediately went and got it out and flew around the garden (this was before it started raining). I found out later that he had taken Harry with him (thank good he didn't fall!) and they had had a whale of a time. Wormy was here and when I came out he was throwing pinecones in every direction whilst James and Harry caught them. Harry well and truly has the Quidditch bug now!

Bathilda dropped round that afternoon and we had a good old natter in the garden, watching the others. She was telling me about the time when, about a year before Kendra died, Aberforth got a goat. Apparently this goat would eat absolutely _anything_; from the fence to Aberforth's best shoes - Kendra was _furious_. Anyway, one day he was sent over with some treacle fudge and the goat followed him. When he had gone Bathilda went out into the garden and found that the goat had tried to eat the Alihotsy (which causes hysteria) and was running round and round her garden, destroying all of her Flutterby Bushes! In the end she had to go and get Aberforth to take it home, it was so hysterical. Eventually the goat calmed down (with a little help from one of Kendra's potions) but the bushes haven't been the same since.

Not much has happened this month; we have been just quietly getting on with various things around the house. Harry's teething isn't a problem anymore so we are all sleeping much better than we were. How are all of the other Order members? We haven't heard any fresh news for a while so I assume that things are going okay. James and I wish that we could be there; even though we know that we have to stay where we are. Could you ask around and see if there are any jobs that people need doing? Anything at all would do, just something we can do to help.

I hope that you are well, have you got over the cold you told me about when you last wrote? If not, I do hope that you are feeling better soon!

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S. James has given up with the pens – once he had perfected the spell with a biro he tried it on his best quill. Unfortunately it ended up as a pile of ashes on the desk so that was the end of that experiment!

OoOoO

It was almost fully dark now, so Harry reached out and switched the bedside lamp on so they could see better. A delicious smell wafted up the stairs, but they barely noticed it, starting instead the next of Lily's letters.


	7. 20th June

20th June

Dear Padfoot,

Happy Birthday! Have you had a nice time so far? I've enclosed your present and I do hope that you like it.

Harry said his first word! Do you remember that when you last visited I was trying to teach him to say Mummy and that you and James kept laughing at me? Well, yesterday I tried again and James came in and said "say Daddy, Harry". Guess what Harry said: "Daddy"! Typical!

The rain has finally stopped and I have been busy trying to rescue my plants. Most of them have survived but I did finally manage to lose all of the Fanged Geraniums that have been discovered scattered around the garden. No more bitten fingers for us!

I found my old guitar under a pile of junk too and I've managed to tune it up until it sounded vaguely right – I'd forgotten that Petunia had sent it over just after Mum died. Hard to believe that it's been over a year now. Still – I've managed to remember some old songs and there was a book of music with it so I've got plenty to do – I'd forgotten most of it as I haven't played since my first year. Do you remember they made me take it home at Christmas because one of the girls in my dormitory complained about my playing? I can't remember what she was called now but I know that I was absolutely _furious_ and wouldn't talk to her for a week!

Dumbledore was here last week and I told him that we hadn't heard from Remus in a while. He mentioned that he had seen him about a month ago and that he was fine but that he had been very busy which was why he hadn't written. We were both glad to hear that he was okay but I do wish that he would write – it is unlike him not to!

Bathilda came round this morning and mentioned that a Dark Mark was seen over a house in the next village and a body had been found. Does anybody know who it was? Bathilda couldn't tell me anything and so far it hasn't been in the Daily Prophet but she was worried as it was so close and it was kind of her to come and tell us.

All around us things seem to be getting worse - James went out on a midnight excursion last night to get me some more music and came back looking grim. Apparently a muggle family was found dead in a village a few miles away and that it was on the muggle news – he overheard some women talking about it. The muggles are putting it down to a gas leak like all of the other families who have died and there has been a huge inquiry but nobody really knows what is going on. There hasn't been any news of it in the Daily Prophet – they seem to have pretty much given up on reporting muggle murders. I know it's not possible to protect everybody but even the _baby_ in the family was killed. Couldn't _something _be done? It isn't murder: it's slaughter.

Dumbledore mentioned that you were hurt a couple of weeks ago – why didn't you say anything in your last letter? Is it fully healed now? If it isn't you could try this healing potion I found (I've included the recipe) - it works wonders whenever James hurts himself! Do try to keep yourself safe, though. We would all be devastated if something happened to you!

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S. I heard that Severus had joined the Order. Do you know why? Stay safe!

OoOoO

As Harry and Ginny finished the letter the door creaked open slowly and Kreacher appeared carrying two heavily laden trays which he quietly put down on the desk, before leaving the room. The aroma reminded Harry that it had been hours since he had last eaten and he crossed to the desk and carried the trays over to the bed. Handing one to Ginny, he sat down and they started to eat whilst reading the next letter.


	8. 14th July

14th July,

Dear Padfoot,

I'm so glad that you enjoyed your birthday and that you liked the present - I know that a scarf isn't exactly a summer birthday present but I thought you would like it anyway.

Harry has learnt 'Mummy'! Ever since James managed to teach him 'Daddy' in one go I've been trying even harder and finally about a week later I succeeded! He's toddling around now and is enjoying himself immensely. Ever since I lost him for nearly a full hour last Monday I haven't dared to take my eye off him. I eventually found him playing in the middle of one of the flower-beds, absolutely _filthy_ but very happy!

The garden is doing well and all of the summer plants are in full bloom. I think July must be the best time of the year for the garden - there are so many flowers and shrubs around it's unbelievable. Bathilda says her Puffapods are bursting into bloom all around the garden where they are dropping off the plant. She has given me a handful to plant next year which I'm looking forward to - I've never managed to grow any before but Bathilda says that that the trick is to not plant them next to the dittany and then they'll be fine.

Would you pass on my thanks to Molly for the knitting patterns? It was very kind of her to send so many for me to look at. I was thinking that I would try to knit a jumper for James' Christmas present. There was a lovely red one bordered with deer that I thought he might like and I also saw one that would suit Harry so if I get time I might knit that one for him - I can't believe that I'm already thinking about Christmas! Still, since I'm going to make them I suppose I can be excused!

James went out the other night and he was almost caught! He won't tell me exactly what happened but I gather he nearly bumped into a Death Eater. Thankfully he was wearing the cloak so he made it back but I'm still worried. Recently there seems to have been a lot a Death Eater activity round about. Thank you for telling me about Edgar Bones - I can't believe that he and all of his family are gone. It seems that slowly the Order is getting smaller and smaller. Is there anything that we can do at all to help? We both feel pretty useless stuck out here when we could be doing something. I know that this is the best way to protect Harry but still...

Dumbledore was here on Tuesday. James told him about the Death Eater which concerned him. James showed him the cloak and Dumbledore asked if he could borrow it to have a look at. James of course said yes so I don't think that there will be any night time wanderings for a while - it would be far too dangerous. Thankfully he agrees with me so I don't have to worry.

I'm glad that the potion helped your arm to heal - next time _stay safe_! We would all miss you if you did something silly!

Lots of love,

Lily

P.S. Please, Sirius, it's _Severus_ not Snivellus! He's trying to do something good for once - try and be nice!

OoOoO

Harry got up and put his and Ginny's trays on the desk, closed the curtains and picked up his rucksack. Opening a pocket he took out the letter he found so many months earlier.


	9. 5th August

_A/N I felt that I should include this letter even though I didn't write it, J.K. Rowling did, as it wouldn't have made sense to skip it out and I felt that it should be included._

5th August

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and alreadyzooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.

We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.

Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore -

Here Harry turned over the page and on the back the letter continued. Harry had written down the ending from what he could remember from Snape's pensive.

-could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!

Lots of love,

Lily

OoOoOoO

Harry looked for a moment at his own handwriting, remembering the person who had loved his mother so much, then he and Ginny started the next letter.


	10. 16th September

17th September

Dear Padfoot,

Harry has had a great time over the last month and a bit - every chance he gets he's zooming around the house and garden on his broom! There haven't been any major accidents although he did nearly crash into a tree and the cat still won't come out from under the bed - not even for meals! The tree is fine although Harry fell off and skinned a knee - he got straight back on, though. James is convinced that he will make the quidditch team in his first year.

The weather is absolutely lovely - a real Indian Summer. The garden is still doing well, although in places some of the plants are looking a bit wilted. I've been busy planting the Puffapod seeds that Bathilda gave me in July - I can't wait to see whether they'll flower or not!

It was Bathilda's birthday yesterday so she came around to tea. I managed to make an edible cake (my cooking has definitely improved over the last year - do you remember that I made some ginger newts once after we left school and I put too much treacle in? The four of you couldn't say a word for days because your teeth were stuck together! It was so _peaceful_...). We had a small party in the garden and watched Harry whilst he toddled around.

We have finally had a letter from Remus, has he written to you? He said that he was fine but that he hadn't had a spare minute since he left us in December which was why he hadn't written. He's been staying at his Dad's for the last little while since he's caught mumblemumps, the poor thing. James was especially relieved to hear from him - I know he's been terrified that something awful had happened. It's made him very restless and he has been fixing everything in the house that he can - from the garden bench to the leak in the roof!

Would you like to come and visit at Halloween? We would all love to see you again and Wormy and Remus have promised to come - it'll be just like old times!

Lot's of love,

Lily

OoOoOoO

There was only one more letter left from the pile and Harry paused a minute before picking it up.


	11. 30th October

30th October

Dear Padfoot,

We are all looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! Don't worry about the fact that you won't be able to arrive until 11 o'clock - we'll wait up for you. Remus' father has suddenly got worse again and so can't come, which is a shame but I think that Wormy is coming. He's visited a couple of times this month and he's seemed really odd. He won't tell me what the matter is but I hope that he isn't ill. I worry about him, sometimes. He seems to take things to heart so much, I think that the deaths of the Prewett brothers hit him hard, although I didn't know that he knew them so well.

Bathilda and I are going to start preparing the meal in the morning - I need all the help I can get, my cooking might be better but it's not _that_ improved! She won't be here tomorrow because an old friend is visiting. Still, we should still have a nice time. Harry is really looking forward to seeing you - he's been chattering away for the last two days! It's a mixture of baby talk and English but the gist of it is clear. We've said that if he has a nap in the afternoon he can stay up until you arrive and he can't wait!

Would you pass on a message to Molly for me? She wanted to know how the knitting was going. I've finished James' jumper and have started Harry's. It is also in red but since that's his favourite colour at the moment I don't think he'll mind!

This is only a short letter as we'll be seeing you tomorrow! See you soon!

Lot's love,

Lily

P.S. James told me to ask you if you would bring your new bike. He can't wait to see it. Does it _really_ fly? See you tomorrow!

OoOoO

The last letter from the pile finished Harry and Ginny sat for a moment before he got up and started looking through the other drawers in the desk.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Harry?"

"Hang on," he replied. "There'll be another pile in here somewhere."

"Harry, there won't be any more." She pointed at the date atop the last letter. "This was the last one." She was right, Harry realised. There _were_ no more - 30th October was the day before they died. He slid down onto floor where he sat, dry eyed. For a moment he had been so involved that he had almost forgotten, forgotten that his parents had died on Halloween.

Ginny too got up off the bed and came and set down next to him and they sat there, late into the night, thinking. They thought about the lives of all those who had died to save them, the future of the wizarding world, and took a moment just to thank them silently for their sacrifice. But then the pair, without a word, left the room and went back downstairs to their friends, a piece of knowledge about his past finally unearthed.

_A/N I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed and a sorry for not replying so Thank You!_


End file.
